I Am
by alma maxwell
Summary: Alza suavemente las cejas al notar al sujeto sentado en la mesa contraria. Resulta intimidante. [MakotoxOC]
1. I am

**_I am_**

Alza suavemente las cejas al notar al sujeto sentado en la mesa contraria.

El pequeño café, silencioso, apartado del bullicio atronador del centro de Tokio es una bendición para las personas como ella.

Con la espalda muy recta vuelve a beber de la taza extra grande de café y lee dos renglones en la hoja en la que esta atascada y no puede avanzar. Vuelve a alzar el rostro hacia el sujeto de apariencia intimidatoria.

No es que se vea particularmente aterrador, de hecho, resulta intimidante por las razones contrarias. Altísimo y guapo, permanece como en trance observando las páginas del periódico del día.

Dasha le observa las manos...son enormes. Tiene ojos algo perezoso y puede descifrar el destello verde bajo las pestañas tupidas. El cabello castaño (extrañamente claro para tratarse de un japonés) va desordenado y está segura de que si una mujer como ella hundiese su mano en él lo encontraría satisfactoriamente suave.

Baja la vista disimuladamente en cuanto nota que él ha alzado la suya. Los orientales tienen un sensor extra que les permite saber cuando uno los está observando aun a la distancia. Tiene demasiadas teorías sobre todo.

No lo resiste y vuelve a alzar los ojos azulados en dirección al tipo divino.

Miradas que se chocan, y si, allá va su imaginación. A veces le gusta hacer eso, elegir un extraño entre la multitud he imaginar paso a paso la posibilidad de tirárselo sin más preámbulos que un cruce de miradas.

Se queda muy quieta curvando sus pies de bailarina dentro de las Converse gastadas y entonces él sonríe. Ah! Es una pervertida! Alcanza el primer orgasmo mental y sin dudarlo se levanta para acercarse con el libro en una mano y el vaso de café a medio terminar en la otra.

Makoto la ha notado al ingresar aquella mañana en el café de la esquina. Ha tenido que voltear dos veces la cabeza mientras cerraba porque ciertamente aquella chica no encajaba con esa parte de la ciudad.

No le da demasiada importancia, quiere pedir el té de siempre y concentrarse en el diario. Después de todo, el 100% de los periódicos del país cubrirían la noticia de Haru llevándose la medalla de bronce en las preliminares de las nacionales.

No han pasado 5 minutos cuando nota la intensidad en el ambiente. La música ha pasado a Nora Jones con su dulce voz y él alza la mirada por encima del diario.

A logrado atraparla a tiempo observándolo con insistencia. La rubia ha bajado la cabeza pero incluso desde esa distancia y sin las gafas le parece ver que la piel lechosa de sus mejillas ha enrojecido. Tachibana Makoto traga despacio. No es que se sienta particularmente nervioso, pero ha notado que efectivamente esa chica no encaja con la escena.

La piel pálida reluce suavemente con los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana al igual que el cabello platinado, tirante hacia atrás. Despejando el rostro con forma de corazón. "Una princesa de las nieves" hubiese dicho Ran o alguna de sus pequeñas alumnas de la piscina. Él no cree en esas cosas.

La ve bajar la cabeza indisimuladamente y sigue veloz la línea de su cuello hacia abajo. Lleva la camiseta ceñida al cuerpo dejando a la vista el abultado y redondeado pecho...eso si es al menos...interesante. Sonríe.

Traga cuando la ve ponerse de pie. No podría haber notado la altura ni el largo de las piernas de aquella mujer. Las muchachas japonesas son menudas y suaves. Aquella chica mide al menos lo mismo que Rin. Makoto se acuerda de la nota y vuelve a bajar la mirada al periódico aunque ya es tarde porque sabe que viene en su dirección.

Por un momento se vuelve a sentir el adolescente atolondrado y miedoso frente a las situaciones incómodas. "No le estaba mirando las tetas" se pronuncia mentalmente y no puede evitar el sonrojo.

-lamento molestar - su tono es suave y algo ronco, aunque el japonés que sale de aquella boca apretada es brusco como solo puede sonar en palabras de los extranjeros. Makoto alza las cejas con el rostro aun enrojecido y Dasha le imita - puedo sentarme contigo? No hay nadie más aquí...- mueve los ojos a través del saloncito y se muerde el interior de las mejillas despacio cuando él abre la boca para hablar.

-eehm..hai! - el tono es nervioso y no quiere ser rudo cuando no sabe si se trata de alguna costumbre extranjera...porque debe ser realista, aquella situación es muy extraña, incluso estando en una ciudad como Tokio.

La chica se sienta y el baja el diario con una sonrisa leve.

Ah por dios! Ha pensado que solo se ve divino cuando ha abierto la boca para dejar escapar aquel tono nervioso. Por todos sus dioses de las tierras heladas, le ha derretido el estómago y más abajo con aquel tono suave y casi dulce.

\- Soy Dasha...- inclina la cabeza ligeramente y él se da cuenta de que no podrá terminar de leer la nota en paz. Clava en ella los orbes verdes y finalmente se decide a estudiarla con claridad...por alguna razón siente que ha comenzado a necesitar sus gafas con mas intensidad.

\- Soy Tachibana Makoto… -

* * *

Bueno, escribí esto porque me dio la gana…lo publique por las misma razones.

Sentirse libres de leer o en caso contrario, retiraos si lo deseáis.

 _Self- recreation – Take it easy_

 _Alina-. Mayo 2015_


	2. The Waiting

**The Waiting**

Puede ver perfectamente el parque frente al estudio desde dónde está.

La música dramática del adagio para cuerdas de Barber crece de a poco mientras quiebra la pierna en el aire.

Dasha quiere concentrarse. Sabe que debe girar sobre la punta de los pies con el cuello estirado mientras la música va en crescedo y sin embargo sigue con los ojos puestos en la ventana.

Podría aparecer en los próximos minutos y cada segundo que pasa hace que se le cierre el estómago de incertidumbre.

Parpadea despacio mientras los violines la sumergen en la visión que anhela.

Makoto Tachibana trabaja en una escuela de natación impartiendo clases para niños.

Estudia en la universidad de Tokio y por lo general huele a cloro cuando se ven luego de entrenar.

Su voz es suave.

Sus manos grandes y gentiles.

Tiene aquella sensación de que se avergüenza de mirarla por mucho tiempo cuando caminan a la par.

Probablemente fuera una mala costumbre pero ella no puede evitar morderse el interior de la boca cuando sus ojos claros se cruzan con aquellos avellana verdosos.

Su cuerpo se tensa por última vez y cuando abre los ojos, la figura ya se encuentra cruzando el sendero central de parque.

Dasha contiene el aire. Su cabello platinado gira detrás de ella aunque sus ojos siguen puestos en el hombre.

No es como si estuviesen saliendo o algo por el estilo.

Makoto se acomoda el bolso sobre el hombro mientras espera para cruzar la calle que lo separa del edificio.

Dasha es una chica...interesante. Claramente al verla se puede saber que no es de allí. Su acento extraño y su voz ligeramente ronca le recuerdan al gato blanco que solia vivir cerca de la casa de Haru.

Es terriblemente obvio que ella esta..."interesada". No entiende porque sigue haciendo aquellas pausas mentales cuando tiene que ponerle un nombre a aquello.

Tampoco estaba seguro de porque no le había dicho nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Haru.

Así que allí estaba. Esperando como cada martes en la tarde.

Habían descubierto durante la charla en el café que ambos trabajaban en la parte sur de la ciudad.

Ella es bailarina, él aun trabajaba con niños en el natatorio ubicado cerca del lugar donde ella baila. Luego de encontrarse por casualidad (algo de lo que él no estaba tan seguro fuera así) un par de veces, la rutina de los martes consiste en caminar juntos hacia la estación. Es agradable.

Cuando la ve cruzar el arco de la puerta Makoto se endereza. Sus ojos la escanean en un segundo.

El cabello desordenado alrededor del rostro pequeño. Las mejillas completamente arreboladas. Tiene los ojos mas grandes que ha visto en su vida y definitivamente parece una muñeca.

Makoto sonrie. Dasha sonrie.

-Konbanwa...-la voz masculina llena el espacio entre ambos mientras inclinan la cabeza con suavidad.

-Konbanwa, Tachibana-kun – Dasha parpadea. Del sol solo queda un pequeño reflejo en el cielo oscuro pero ella parece percibirlo en los ojos verdosos frente a ella. Su voz suave y dulce parece derretirse en sus oídos...como miel.

\- ¿Cómo estas? - Makoto nota que aun lleva las medias rosa...¿no es lo que se utiliza para bailar?...Sus piernas son largas.

Dasha asiente despacio mientras comienzan a caminar en la dirección de siempre. Puede sentir la ansiedad creciendo en su interior.

Hablan de tribalidades aunque ella parece estar atenta a cada palabra que sale de su boca. Se muere, o al menos eso siente cuando llegan a los molinetes donde usualmente se separan.

Makoto habla con voz tenue, rebuscando en su bolso por el pase del tren. Dasha permanece estática.

No. No. No debería. Pero lo siente. La verborragia trepándole por la garganta mientras todavía lo tiene delante suyo en cámara lenta.

-Makoto – kun! - ha olvidado que no debe llamarlo por su nombre – Saldrías conmigo? -

Cuando se voltea a mirarla, solo puede notar el color violento en las mejillas pálidas. La forma en que sus clavículas se agitan gracias a la respiración acelerada. El tinte aguado en el que parecen haberse convertido sus ojos cristalinos.

Se miran.

El tiempo se detuvo.

* * *

 _La verdad no planeaba seguir con esto, pero me dio la gana._

 _Bleh._

 _Enjoy if you want._

 _Thanx for reading._


End file.
